


Pillow Princess

by mirrorwaves



Series: Glory Days [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men, this is pure softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwaves/pseuds/mirrorwaves
Summary: Kei loves waking up next to Tetsurou. Especially on mornings like this.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Glory Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103456
Kudos: 128
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go again... KuroTsukki deserve everything, especially some soft, soft smut.
> 
> Day 2: Lazy Mornings for [KRTSK NSFW Week 2021](https://twitter.com/krtsknsfw). Have fun!

When Kei wakes up, it's to Tetsurou's body curled around his, arms wrapped tight around his chest, a terrible head of messy hair buried in the crook of his neck and a leg slipped between his. Tetsurou hasn't even bothered with putting on some clothes after last night... though that may be the case mostly because he had practically jumped Tetsurou the moment he walked through the door, thrown him onto the bed and ridden him until they were both absolutely tired, so tired they just fell asleep without cleaning up at all. Their energy had been just enough to strip Tetsurou from the few remaining pieces of clothing that hadn't been discarded for sex.   
So, by all accounts and purposes, Kei should be completely done and satisfied by now, after a short and dirty encounter in Tetsurou's office and the long and exhausting sex they've had later that night. 

But instead, here he is, his husband pressed up close against him and it's just so very _tempting_. Kei feels his own cock twitch, when Tetsurou lets out a purr and squeezes closer, his thigh rubbing against Kei's groin. His arms tighten around Kei's chest and the hot breath on his neck sends shivers down his spine. Kei runs his hands down Tetsurou's back, tracing along the lines of muscle in his back. Tetsurou shivers and squirms around a bit and Kei grins, continuing his soft teasing touches. 

Tetsurou's reactions are wonderful to watch and it's pretty obvious he's not fully asleep anymore, soft breathy groans coming from him and he's grinding his hard cock against Kei's thigh.   
"Hrrrrrm", he lets out an unintelligible, but content sound and Kei feels teeth nibbling on his neck.   
"Still not satisfied?" Tetsurou's voice is still a bit sleepy and rough and when he's lifting his head, he is looking at Kei with hooded, half-opened eyes and messy hair, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He looks positively messed up, like a guy who practically passed out after the hardest orgasm he's had in a long while. 

Which he technically is, Kei thinks with a smug grin on his face. He is quite proud of the way he unraveled him yesterday, made him scream his name and beg. Tetsurou is so often in control, so often perfectly put together, hiding his emotions behind a facade of smug confidence. When he falls apart like he did last night, Kei feels like a badass.   
"Never, Tetsu..." 

Kei rolls them both over, so he's straddling Tetsurou, and reaches out with one hand to grab the lube from the nightstand, still standing out in the open. Well, at least they had the sense to close the cap, Kei thinks.   
"Do you want to complain?" His voice is sweet honey, saccarine and soft and Kei loves the way it makes Tetsurou's eyes go wide. Tetsurou watches in awe, as Kei drizzles some lube over his hand and carefully wraps his hand around his husband's cock, stroking him in slow, lazy flicks of his wrist. 

"Not at all", Tetsurou breathes and relaxes against the pillows, his hands reaching for Kei's hips and digging in, fitting perfectly over his hipbones.   
"I love being woken up like this." Tetsurou thrusts his hips up, into Kei's hand. "But I'd love to be inside you even more." 

Kei lets out a breathy laugh and lets Tetsurou pull him up a bit further, until his husband's cock is resting against his ass, an easy slide thanks to all the lube and Kei moans as it catches against his rim. He reaches back, circling his lube-slick fingers around his hole and easily pushes in two, his other hand bracing his weight against Tetsurou's chest. There's not much preparation needed, two fingers easily pumping in and out and spreading the lube and Kei is too impatient to waste more time. Instead, he just reaches for Tetsurou's cock and guides it in. It's a stretch, definitely, and he has to stop for a moment after fitting the tip inside. Maybe he should have spent a moment or two more on fingering himself, he's still so very sore, but it's not to bad, the pain fading away quickly and leaving behind only a craving for fullness. 

"Like this?" Kei asks, his voice shaky, as are the thighs holding him up, muscles trembling under the strain.   
"Babe... you feel so good", Tetsurou moans and then Kei sinks down, slowly and deliberately and savouring every second of it. The stretch is wonderful, the feeling of slowly opening up to take everything Tetsurou has to give and a high-pitched moan spills free.   
"So good," Kei breathes. "You fill me up so good." They both groan, Tetsurou's fingers dig into Kei's skin and he holds him tight, keeps him from moving. 

Not that Kei wants to move right now, savouring the feeling of his husband's hard cock fully inside of him. He feels more sensitive than usual, the soreness almost too much. The slight burn just adds to the sensation and with a slow grind, he takes Tetsurou just a little bit deeper. Kei's eyes flutter shut and the messy strands of hair cling to his forehead, a thin layer of sweat glazing his skin, making him shiver. One hand still firmly planted on Tetsurou's chest, Kei lifts the other up and starts teasing and twisting his nipples, low and breathy moans spilling from his lips. 

"You're so beautiful, moonshine!" Tetsurou doesn't tear his eyes away, doesn't even try to move, all he does is lying there and looking up, staring at Kei in reverence. The morning light is painting their bedroom in a warm glow and Tetsurou looks absolutely wonderful, looking up at Kei like he's an angel. 

Kei looses track of time right there and then, drinking every twitch and shiver that wrecks Tetsurou's body. He's slowly and teasingly touching himself, only a small rock of his hips every now and then, a clenching of muscles. It's a slow build up, a steady climb rather than wildly chasing release. Kei's breathy gasps turn into broken moans, his second hand joins his other one in plucking at pink perky nipples.   
"Ah... Tetsu!" Even though neither of them has touched it, Kei's cock is hard, precum dripping from it, leaving traces on Kei's stomach. The warmth pooling in his stomach, slowly taking over his body feels so good and Kei can't stop moving. A slow circle of his hips makes Tetsurou suck in his breath sharply and his fingers grip hard into the firm round cheeks of Kei's ass. 

He thrusts upwards, Kei shivering and gasping and he almost falls over, clinging to Tetsurou's thighs for balance. The changed angle does wonders, Tetsurou knows how Kei likes it best. With a firm grip he guides him in the right position, and Kei lets it happen, lets Tetsurou take control of his movements at least a little bit.   
"You're such a naughty little minx", Tetsurou rasps and a breathy huff of laughter escapes from Kei's mouth, a hazy glaze in Tetsurou's eyes. His fingers dig deep into Tetsurou's quads and he leans back a bit, most of his weight resting on his arms, his body on full display in all its toned, sinewy glory. He knows how much Tetsurou likes looking at him.   
"You love it", he counters and then Kei starts to move in earnest. It's still slow, but each roll of his hips deliberate, each thrust well aimed. 

Kei reaches down, wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking himself, the small flicks of his wrist matching their moves. Tetsurou doesn't tear his eyes away, like he's afraid of missing each little twitch of Kei's muscles, his mouth falling open in gasps and moans. Kei wishes they could stay like this forever, but that won't happen, that much is obvious. Tetsurou relaxes into the pillows, lets Kei guide the rhythm, gives him full control and just enjoys the view and Kei wants to make him watch, wants him to look at him and only him for the rest of his life. 

When he comes, it's with a silent scream on his lips, his hole clenching around Tetsurou and Kei continues to grind down on him, his face twisted in a mixture of bliss and exhaustion. A few thrusts more and Tetsurou is coming, too, Kei sucking in his breath and shivering and then he's basically collapsing on top of Tetsurou's body. Quickly, Tetsurou wraps his arms around his husband, cradling him against his chest and they stay like that for what feels like an eternity, catching their breaths, slowly coming down from the high of orgasm. 

"I guess we should get up", Tetsurou murmurs, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour later. Kei has nothing to do until the early afternoon, but Tetsurou has to get to work soon, so he's done in time for the game the Frogs will play tonight.   
"Just a few more minutes", Kei murmurs and buries his face in Tetsurou's neck and he decides... yeah, these few minutes won't do any harm. He knows Tetsurou's schedule and fridays are usually pretty quiet at the office.   
"Okay... but then I'll go and get a shower and you'll make breakfast, okay?" 

Kei nods. There's a soft, vulnerable look on Tetsurou's face and Kei is absolutely sure: Marrying him was the best decision of his whole life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you want, come scream KuroTsukki with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prnc3ssofhyrul3). I talk about Haikyuu, KuroTsukki, SakuAtsu and basically nothing else haha


End file.
